


Love You Like I Do

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: On days when touch was too painful, she found other ways to express affection.Written to wake up the muse.





	Love You Like I Do

On days when touch was too painful, she found other ways to express affection. She started to make a point to be around the other women, to smile, to laugh, to let them see her love in ways that weren’t touches. She wrote them stories, she painted little hearts on their letters, she grew to trust them. 

On days when she couldn’t take someone touching her, she found ways to show them love. A gift, a letter, a novel written for them. Sometimes it was all she could do. Other days she used music, records she knew they loved. 

She lived, thrived, and she learnt that, even when touch was too much, there were ways to let her affection show.


End file.
